Avatar Phantom Spectral Duo
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Danny Fenton has been dating a young girl named Korra for a year. Watch as their lives are turned upside down and inside out when they step into the Ghost Portal and become half ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea kind of popped into my head straight out of nowhere when I was at work today. It seemed so unorthodox. So unique. I HAD to write it! Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a LONG review at the end of the chapter! I'll also have some questions for you to answer when you get to the end. Enjoy!**_

 _ ***I don't own Danny Phantom or The Legend of Korra! If I did, then Korra wouldn't have been so arrogant in the beginning, or so ignorant as to the workings of Republic City. Not to mention, the whole situation with Amon would've been handled better.***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"I'm going ghost!" = Normal Speech

 _'I'm going ghost!' = Thoughts_

 **"Going ghost!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

At the Amity Park airport, Daniel James Fenton, better known as Danny by his best friends Tucker and Sam, was pacing about rather impatiently as he and his family were waiting for someone very special to Danny. His long distance girlfriend of about a year now. They first met during their last year of middle school during a foreign exchange program and hit it off right away. One might say it was love at first sight, as corny as that might sound, but it's true. Even after his girlfriend left for home for the summer, the two of them kept in touch exchanging things like letters, Emails, Skype messages, and even took time to video chat with each other.

And Danny's parents had both approved of their relationship and encouraged it, happy that their son wasn't all head over heels for some shallow popular girl who would have used him and then dropped him at the turn of a hat.

Somewhere in Amity Park, a certain Latina girl sneezed.

And there's a good reason for Danny's lack of patience today. He had gotten a phone call from his girlfriend, and she had big news for him. Her dad got a job in Amity Park, and so, she's moving there with her family! Needless to say, Danny's excited to see her. To have the chance to hug her and hold her in his arms again.

And of course, there's her pet dog that she has. An especially one of a kind breed that was rescued as a pup from an illegal animal testing laboratory that was experimenting with cross breeding several different species of animals together to form an entirely new ecosystem to replace their current wildlife. However, Korra's pet was the only successful hybrid animal from this method of crossbreeding. A rare and unique hybrid of a polar bear and a domesticated dog. More specifically, a Labrador Retriever.

The Danny's girlfriend, who is actually named Korra, had affectionately named the breed a Polar Bear Dog. Named the pup herself Naga.

Jazz looked up from the magazine she was reading to pass the time while waiting for Korra to arrive, and saw how her brother was practically wearing a hole into the floor with his constant pacing about. She rolled her eyes at this, knowing full well what his anxiety was about. But she had to be honest, his way of dealing with it was beginning to get on her nerves. He acts like he's waiting for his kid to be born, for crying out loud!

"Danny, will you calm down? I know you're excited about Korra moving to Amity Park as a more permanent means of residence instead of just being part of an exchange program, but wearing a hole in the ground by pacing isn't going to make her get here any faster!" Jazz exclaimed, getting tired of her brother's anxiety.

"How do you expect me to calm down, Jazz? This is the first time in a year that Korra and I have seen each other in person, and who knows what could have changed in that timeframe?!" Danny exclaimed in a panicky tone.

"Son, if your mother and I can relate to you in any way at all, it's that we dealt with similar anxieties when we were your age." Jack said, looking up from the comic book he brought with him. "Your mother and I went through the same experience you're going through now with Korra. When we were in college, we both lived in different parts of the U.S., and tried to spend as much time with each other as we could before we had to part ways during summer breaks and at the end of our time in college. But once our time there ended, we got past our fears and decided to move in with each other. It wasn't long after that we got married and started our family."

"And we couldn't be happier." Maddie said with a smile as she ruffled her son's hair.

Their words helped to calm Danny down a little bit, but he was still kind of nervous about seeing Korra again in person. What would she be like? Did she change at all during the time they were away and didn't show it? Guess he'll have to find out when she gets here.

"Hey, Danny! There you are, Babe!" shouted a feminine voice.

A voice that Danny recognized right away.

He turned around and broke out into a giant grin as he saw the love of his life running straight towards him. She was dragging a suitcase behind her, and her Polar Bear Dog was trotting alongside her.

"Korra! You're back!"

Korra is a fourteen year old girl with brown skin, cyan colored eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair that was done in a high ponytail with two thin pigtails framing her face. And despite being only fourteen, Korra is a little more developed than most girls her age, having curves in all the right places that a certain Queen Bee of Casper High would kill for. She wears a light blue tank top, dark blue GI pants, and a pair of brown boots.

Her Polar Bear Dog, Naga, looks like quite the strange hybrid animal, and although she looks a little intimidating, she's actually very sweet. She actually looks mostly like a polar bear with several body parts of a Labrador Retriever stuck onto certain areas. She has the stocky, muscular front legs of a polar bear along with the strong and robust build, but her hind legs and tail are those of a dog. She even has a Labrador's floppy, adorable ears. She has an elongated snout full of polar bear teeth, a black nose, and black eyes. She's actually now at an age where she's big enough for Korra to ride like a horse.

And seeing her second favorite human in the whole wide world, Naga broke out into a full run and bowled Danny over, knocking the wind out of the boy as she began to cover his face in slobber using Polar Bear Dog kisses.

"Naga! Down, girl! Stop!" laughed Danny as he managed to push her off, with some effort. "Come on, show a little respect now."

"It's great to see you again, Mister and Misses Fenton. You too, Jazz." Korra greeted.

She grunted as Jack wrapped the girl in a monstrous bear hug, squeezing the air out of her lungs with his large, beefy arms. But Korra didn't mind. If anything, she missed the bear hugs Danny's father would give her, because they remind her of the ones her uncle used to give her as a little girl before he was drafted into the military and had to leave home.

She hasn't seen him in over a year now.

"Korry! Great to see ya again, kiddo!" Jack said with a large grin.

Once he set her down and gave her a chance to realign her spine, Maddie gave Korra a hug as well, but not one that would either suffocate her or break her back. Just tight enough to show how much she missed having the girl around. Korra was always such a joy to have around the house when Danny was in middle school. The two of them were inseparable, even when Tucker and Sam would hang out with Danny.

And even though Korra won Danny's heart, Sam still felt twinges of jealousy over losing the object of her affections. But the girl knew that it was her fault that happened in the first place since she never told Danny how she felt and wanted him to figure it out for himself.

Doesn't mean she had to like it though.

But Maddie also liked having Korra around due to the fact that she also believes in ghosts. Well, more accurately, she believes in spirits. Korra and her family believe that every soul from every living being on Earth becomes a spirit when an individual dies, moving on to an afterlife known as the spirit world. And to her, hunting the spirits of those who lived and died before her seemed like a terrible sin. And with help from Danny, Korra managed to change Maddie and Jack's 'all ghosts are evil' mentality.

Now, the two are more interested in researching ghosts in a harmless and noninvasive way. Maybe even help some ghosts finish what they need to do so they can move on from the mortal plane.

"We missed you too, Korra!" Maddie gushed as she held the girl at arm's length. "My goodness, I can tell that you're growing up faster than any girl in Danny's age group!"

"Oh, this?" Korra asked, gesturing to her body. "My mom told me that all the women in our family become like this while we're young women. That's not really unique. It's just genetic."

"Lucky…" mumbled Jazz.

Seriously, she's sixteen now and she still looks like she should be a high school freshman! That is just not fair!

But a big, slobbery kiss on the face from Naga quickly broke Jazz from her small funk as she found herself trying to defend against the Polar Bear Dog's licks of love. Do not take that out of context, readers!

...Seriously, please don't…

"Okay, okay! I missed you too, Naga! Just please stop!" giggled Jazz.

Once she felt that Danny's sister had been slobbered on enough, Naga backed off and settled for sitting beside her master. Korra slung her arm around Danny's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, drawing a shy smile and a blush from the boy. It's been a long time since he was shown any romantic affection from his girlfriend, at least in person. They'd blown each other plenty of air kisses over their video chats, but it felt good to be able to hold one another again.

And it showed as Danny nervously wrapped an arm around Korra's waist and held her closer. This allowed Korra to rest her head on her man's shoulder, happily soaking up his warmth at this subtle act of affection.

"I missed you." she said softly to Danny.

"I missed you too. So much that it hurt." Danny replied.

At that moment, they really didn't care that their families were watching them be all lovey-dovey with each other. Who cares? Let 'em look!

"You know, as touching as this reunion is, we should probably let you get settled in, Korra. You can come over and spend time with Danny and his friends at our place tomorrow, if your parents are okay with it." Jack said. "Besides, Maddie and I are just finishing up the Fenton Ghost Portal and will be ready to show it off tomorrow!"

That got Korra grinning like a kid in a candy store. She's heard stories about Jack and Maddie's old prototype portal that they built in college with an old friend of theirs named Vlad Masters, but never did she think she'd get to see the portal fully constructed before she officially started high school.

"You got it, Jackie-Boy!" Korra quipped.

And so, after sharing a goodbye kiss, Danny and Korra bid each other farewell as Korra left to help her parents with loading up their possessions into the moving van. But not before agreeing to help her out by taking Naga out for a walk so she could get some exercise before the long drive to their new home.

Only he didn't know that that duty entailed riding Polar Bear Dog back. Oh well! He always wondered what it was like to be a rodeo clown.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, I cannot tell a lie. That's all we have for now. But tune in next chapter when we see Danny and Korra enter the Fenton Ghost Portal for the very first time! You should also note that Sam and Tucker will also be present in the next chapter, and we'll see just what goes on here. Anyway, here are my five questions that I'd like you all to answer.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What do you want Korra's ghost form to look like? Anything specific you'd like to see on her? (flaming hair, long fangs, green skin, etc?)**_

 _ **2.) What elemental core do you want Korra to have? (This will also determine the color of her Ghost Sense. Like how Danny's is blue in the show because of his Ice Core.)**_

 _ **3.) Do you guys want Danny and Korra to tell off the A-List students because of their behavior and personalities?**_

 _ **4.) Should Danny and Korra have any friends among the popular kids?**_

 _ **5.) And finally, do you guys want Danny to have a pet hybrid animal of his own? (If so, please specify as to what kind you want him to have, and why.)**_

* * *

 _ **Again, please don't forget to leave a long review for me to read so I know if you guys liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. Thank you guys so much for reading! And as I'll say…**_

 _ **May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Revised)

_**I have to say, I'm glad that people seem to like this story so far. I hope to continue living up to everyone's expectations throughout the whole story, and look forward to receiving more constructive criticism as time goes on. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I have some questions that I'll need answered at the end.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Danny Phantom or Legend of Korra!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"I'm going ghost!" = Normal Speech

 _'I'm going ghost!' = Thoughts_

 **"Going ghost!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **A Young Girl's Nightmare - What IS The Avatar?**_

* * *

The next day, we find ourselves in a large brick house with a steel structure on the roof that kind of looked like a U.F.O. to those who don't know better or are new in town. There was also a large sign that reads 'Fenton Works' on the front. This just so happens to be Danny's home, and he's hard at work making the place spick and span for when his lovely lady arrives later today. Although, he was panicking a little and really going all out with the feather duster. He's dusted the family photos so clean and made the surfaces of the tile floors and hardwood furniture so shiny, you can see your reflection in them!

And watching with amusement were Danny's parents. Jazz was still sleeping thanks to it being a weekend, but like Danny, her parents were up bright and early so they could finish up the ghost portal with plenty of time to spare.

Jack couldn't help but humorously ask "Hey, Danny. What's with the home improvement?"

"Can't talk now! Cleaning house! Must look presentable!" Danny quickly replied.

Right before using the feather duster to get the dust off of his parents' faces. But Maddie could tell her son was running himself ragged and needed to be stopped before he has another one of his episodes. So she firmly yet gently grabbed her son's arm and simply removed the cleaning tool from his hand.

"Danny, please! You've cleaned the place up enough! Any cleaner and this place will be totally chrome!" Maddie exclaimed. "Besides, Korra doesn't care for how presentable the place is. You know that she's not like most other girls. She's not your typical girly girl, and you can be sure that she'll grow up into a strong, independent young woman. Don't you remember what happened when Dash tried to bully her when she first arrived in Amity Park for the exchange program?"

Danny sighed and chuckled a little. How could he ever forget? That was a moment in Amity Middle's history that no student will ever forget. Korra and Danny were being bullied by Dash, and Korra totally told him off. In front of all the students and teachers as well!

* * *

 _Danny and Korra were laughing at one of the girl's greater achievements back home involving her and her uncle. He had gotten amnesia and they went on a whole wild and crazy adventure just to get his memories back. As they laughed, they were also getting their books out of their lockers for their next class._

" _So, there he was! Shivering like some kind of baby chihuahua," Korra explained._

" _No, really!" gasped Danny._

 _Korra giggled a bit as she continued explaining._

" _And out comes the beast, and he's SCREAMING like a wimpy man, and THEN,"_

" _Oh, how embarrassing!" Danny quipped._

 _Korra busted out laughing again before she finally told the end of this part of the story._

" _And then, he fainted dead away!" Korra said, laughing more as she added "With a little whimper in the end!"_

 _The two friends busted out laughing again as they just found the whole ordeal hilarious. Even a few of the teachers, who had been listening in on the story, could barely hold back their snickers as they imagined such a thing happening._

" _What's so funny, losers?" asked a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to the duo._

 _The two of them turned to find a slightly less muscular, yet still as annoying and arrogant, Dash Baxter, giving the two of them a look that clearly said he thinks he's better than them. A look that Korra just wants to punch right off his face._

" _Are you talking to us?" Korra asked, curiously._

 _The blonde jock in the making scoffed and crossed his slightly less beefy arms. He knows this girl is part of the exchange program, but to him, she's just a loser who belongs at the bottom of the school pecking order. Her and every other student who ain't one of three things in life. Rich, a jock, or popular._

" _Do you see anyone else in these halls?" Dash asked rhetorically before spitefully adding "Fen-turd there is nothing but a loser who has freak parents who waste their time chasing ghosts! That makes you a loser just by association!"_

" _Now that is just rude and uncalled for! Who the hell do you think you are, acting all high and mighty like you are?!" Korra demanded, challenging Dash's dominance._

 _Not that he had any to begin with, but you get what I mean._

" _Well, you're new here, so I'll let it slide this time. But I'm Dash Baxter, aspiring football player, and the Quarterback of the school football team. I'm one of the popular kids and am your superior here in this school! And people who hang out with freaks and losers like Fenton automatically become freaks and losers themselves! Therefore, you're a loser just like Fenton is!"_

 _Korra went rigid for a moment, her body becoming stiff as a board as her eye began twitching dangerously. Danny and several other students were wise enough to give Korra plenty of space, knowing that she was quite close to killing something out of anger. None of them pitied Dash for his stupidity._

" _What do you think of that, Loser?" Dash taunted._

" _...Well, Dash Baxter, was it? Do you want to know what I think?" asked an irate looking Korra._

 _All was quiet for a moment before Korra let loose the loudest and most heavily censored outburst she's ever had in her young life. One that made the school English teacher look through a dictionary to find out what she was saying, only to blush at the profanities that would make a sailor proud._

" _ **UUUUUH RIGA FLEEBA BRICKA BRACKA SMULLEN HULLEN DASH BAXTER! YEGA HEIGER MERGEN A-LIST! ZIBBIDY LIBBIDY POPULARITY! LIVING FLIBING GIVA SHIVA, BAXTEEEER AAAA-LIST!"**_

 _Korra practically dragged Danny away towards their next class as she grumbled under her breath about the bully they just encountered. She hated people like Baxter with a passion and hoped to God that he doesn't stay the way he is forever. Otherwise, she just might murder him without meaning to._

 _Dash just stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, not moving and not believing what just happened. No one. And he means NO ONE! At the bottom of the school's social ladder had ever spoken to him like that before! Not even when he was shooting spitballs at the back of a couple of nerds' heads during a math test._

" _I had no idea Korra had such a colorful vocabulary!" commented the Spanish teacher, Misses Ungerman._

* * *

Dang, that's gonna be one harsh puberty!

"Yeah, I remember that day quite well. Dash got detention for a WEEK for what he said that day." Danny said with a fond smile.

Maddie put the feather duster away and patted her son's back as she ushered him into the kitchen for breakfast. She could tell that he hasn't eaten yet, as there were no dishes in the sink or in the strainer to show that he has eaten anything.

"Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast while you wait for Korra to get here. I'll call Sam and Tucker a little later and tell them to come over for a little reunion." Maddie suggested.

Danny sighed as he finally calmed down some, knowing that his mother was right. Korra is a strong and independent woman who don't care about no fancy homestead! She said so herself, actually. With that in mind, Danny got up to help his mom prepare breakfast for the family, knowing the smell alone would be enough to wake up Jazz. Otherwise that sister of his will sleep until late in the afternoon.

As Danny finished putting on his own apron so he could help his mom cook and moved to get the eggs out of the fridge, he idly wondered what Korra's morning was going to be like.

But what he didn't understand was that Korra was actually going through a rough time right now. We see her asleep on her air mattress in her new room at her new home, tossing and turning as she mumbled in a restless slumber. It was clear that she was having a nightmare, that much is true, but what we don't know is what it's about or why.

Let's take a peek at what her psyche is trying to tell her, hm?

* * *

 _Korra was standing in a pure white field as she looked out over what appeared to be Amity Park, but there was something wrong. The whole town was in ruins and fire was spreading everywhere! All of the people within were screaming for help as they tried to avoid being burnt to death or the ghosts that seemed to be trying to kill them!_

 _Among the dead, she could see, were her mom and dad, Naga, Danny's family, Tucker, Sam, and Danny himself wasn't fairing much better. The boy had blood running down his face from a large gash across his forehead, multiple bruises, a black eye, and no doubt he had several broken bones and internal bleeding along with ruptured organs._

" _NO!" shouted Korra._

 _Korra could only look on in horror as she saw a trio of shadowy figures standing over Danny. One had flaming white hair, another seemed to have hair made from snakes, and the third was just a wriggling, shapeless, pussing blob of shadows with piercing amethyst eyes._

" _ **Restore the balance of this universe, Korra! You are the Avatar, and must finish where your predecessor failed!"**_ _warned an unknown voice._

 _Korra looked around and saw a strange looking man floating towards her. This man had a brown beard, a blue arrow tattooed on his head, and he's either bald or he just shaves his head. But the strangest part about this man is that his eyes and the arrow tattoos he has are glowing with an intense white light._

 _She doesn't know or understand why, but something about this man is putting her danger sense on high alert. Like she's seen him before even though she doesn't know him._

" _ **You must learn to bend all four elements; water, earth, fire, air, and use your power as the Avatar to bring balance back to the world."**_ _The man said._

 _As he started to reach out to her, Korra wanted to run away. To get as far away from this man as possible. To save the man she loves. But it was as if her body was frozen in place! Stuck with some sort of supernatural glue or something along those lines! Just as the man was about to make contact with her, a bright and holy light descended down from the heavens and seemed to burn this man._

" _ **AAARRRRGGH!"**_ _the mysterious man howled in pain as he was forced to back off._

 _He looked with angry eyes at the Divine light that was shielding Korra from him._

" _ **Avatar Aang, you shall not touch this young one! Your world lost its right to the Avatar long ago! She is needed in this world to defend it from the malevolent spirits that wish to enslave and destroy all life! And fear not, Korra, for I shall be watching over you and Daniel always."**_ _said a voice that sounded highly distorted._

* * *

Korra woke up with a loud gasp as she finally exited that night terror. She was breathing hard and her heart was beating at about a thousand miles an hour, her body soaked in a cool sweat from her earlier fear. The poor girl took a moment to look around and saw, much to her relief, that she was in her room. It was very plain and devoid of any personal touch, all of Korra's belongings besides her clothes remained in the boxes neatly stacked in a corner.

"I really ought to think about unpacking soon." Korra mumbled to herself.

Once she calmed down completely, Korra got up from her temporary bed and went to open up the curtains for her room to let some natural light in. She smiled at the familiar sights of Amity Park, remembering that this was actually the very same house she and her family stayed at during the school's foreign exchange program. And despite her dad getting a very well paying job at a place called Axiom Labs, he chose to buy this house instead of a big time mansion. Not that she opposed, as she likes the homey feel of this house.

Although, she knows that once they've settled in, her mom and dad are going to do some DIY renovations on the kitchen, dining room and the living room. Maybe set up a man cave for her dad, but that's on her parents' undecided list.

Korra frowned and narrowed her eyes in thought as she went over to her closet to get ready for the day. She was still thinking about that dream and the mysterious voice she heard at the end. It mentioned something about an Avatar.

 _'What the hell is an Avatar? And whose voice was that?'_ she thought to herself.

She stopped that train of thought as the smell of her mother's home cooking began to waft up to her room, drawing a loud rumble from her stomach.

"Korra! Breakfast is ready!" her mom called.

"Okay, Mom! I'll be down in a bit!" Korra called back.

Oh well. She can wonder about that later. Right now, breakfast is calling her name and she's inclined to answer the call!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Since some of my questions didn't get answered in the previous chapter, I'm gonna put them back up here, along with some others. Also, let me know what you guys think of how I rewrote this chapter and the changes I made to it. But anyway, now we come to the questions. Ahem!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What elemental core should Korra have? (For the sake of Avatar, your choices include Water, Earth, Fire, and Air.)**_

 _ **2.) Should Danny and Korra have any friends among the A-List students? And if so, who should they be?**_

 _ **3.) What do you guys want Korra's Ghost Form to look like? (Please be specific.)**_

 _ **4.) Do you guys want Danny to have an Avatar: The Last Airbender/ Legend of Korra style hybrid animal for a pet? If so, what kind? (Polar Bear Dog, Flying Bison, and Flying Lemur are just three choices.)**_

 _ **5.) Do you guys want Korra to develop a special Ghost Power all her own later on in the story? (Like Danny's Ghostly Wail.)**_

 _ **6.) And finally, should I include other characters from Legend of Korra in this story?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
